


this is not the end for us

by kuro49



Series: thirty days of writing '18 [22]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Like an open wound carved right down to the bone, the scar is magnificent to behold.Or, the world might still be going to hell but Mako is alright and there is something to one life above the billions.





	this is not the end for us

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the monsters we all know. 
> 
> if you're wondering, i continue to be bitter about mako's treatment, so this is the one where mako doesn't just deserve better, she gets better.

Ten years is a whole lot of time to watch it all go by but Hercules Hansen has survived worse. Death has come and gone, and there is not much that remains but it is that same feeling of dread because it feels like he’s done this all before. 

And that is him putting it kindly in a very limited word count when he sees the helicopter going down in the center of a city he hasn’t been able to leave for even longer now. 

He is in Sydney when PPDC orders the council meeting.

He is there when Mako Mori wakes up too. 

“I thought you retired.”

She says when she makes the effort to sit up on the bed, his hand on the crook of her elbow dispersing the majority of her weight. 

He huffs out a short laugh, like that is all he can manage nowadays.

“I thought I did too.” 

He looks exactly like he has been sleeping on a cheap rickety plastic chair next to her hospital bed for the last three days now, and it _shows_. 

“You don’t have to be here, Herc.” 

She leans back into the pillows he props up for her and takes a sip from the straw when he holds out a glass of water to her. 

“And you didn’t have to end up here either, Miss Mori.” 

They don’t talk about how it was a Jaeger that brought down her helicopter. 

“Security General Mori.”

When she wakes up again, it is to the sight of Raleigh Becket standing at the foot of her hospital bed, and he looks exactly like how she expect him too. 

He’s got a backpack slung over one shoulder, still in a sweater that looks a bit worse for wear. There is no rain falling in this room or any room for that matter for her to open up an umbrella for him beneath the downpour.

She still can’t help but smile at him. 

“When did you manage to get so formal, Mr. Becket?” 

She doesn’t bother with having him fill that empty chair Herc vacated. Instead, she is shifting a fraction of an inch over to pat the side of her bed for Raleigh to sit down.

“You scared me.” 

He admits to crossing half the world the moment he found out about what happened in Sydney. It has been a long time since she has shared a headspace with her co-pilot but a drift connection like theirs never really goes away. 

Like an open wound carved right down to the bone, the scar is magnificent to behold.

“You felt it.” 

“Like it was my own, Mako.”

With the proximity, he settles down next to her. And she does too. 

She falls asleep with him next to her, and he stays with no will to move away. 

Herc comes back with lunch for three and settles back in that same chair while he hands over a paper bag that smells of something greasy and definitely not hospital approved to the surviving Becket.

“Wish you could’ve come back under better circumstances, Raleigh.” 

It is almost conversational but the weight is all there. They have both seen the fight that led to Mako’s free falling descent and the one afterwards that leveled a good portion of downtown Sydney. 

For Herc, the sight is the same. 

“This is already one of the best circumstances I could hope for.” 

Herc’s face turns soft at Raleigh’s admittance, and a lot of it goes unspoken. 

Drift compatibility might be a thing of the past but they have both lost a co-pilot here. There is absolutely no obligation but they come back to this place all the same. 

“Eat up, kid. It’s your turn to change her bandages when she gets up.” Herc tells him, pointing at the paper bag in his lap almost expectantly before he picks up his own food. “She’s a terrible patient once the pain meds wear off.”

The monsters they all know are gone and there are worse things in their place. The world might still be going to hell but Mako is alright and there is something to one life above the billions. 

She shifts just the slightest bit and turns into their voices.


End file.
